User talk:Jojobeanz
Please feel free to talk to me on my talk page! :) __TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 19:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Futuristic Party Hello, Please do not continue to add Gary as a mascot for the Futuristic Party without adding a source. Adding content such as this without evidence cannot be claimed as a fact at this time without a proper citing. So please, consider this before you continue to re-add this information. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 21:37, April 7, 2014 (UTC) IT CAME FROM MY BRAIN!!!! RE:Subject Here First, if it came from your brain, then of course it would be impossible to add an authentic source. Second, it is not obvious unless I see some actual proof. Third, sharing your knowledge of an unconfirmed subject does not belong in the article itself. You can discuss your thoughts about it on the talk page. Also, please leave a message with a title referring to your question on my talk page next time. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Don't be too hard on yourself, I didn't think you were being a jerk anyway. I except your apology anyways. I'm sorry if I came off a little harsh to you, so yes, we're still friends :). Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I told u so!!!!!! I knew Gary would be the mascot!!!! RE: Question about Puffle-So-Cute-O Hi Jojobeanz! In the first paragraph of the article, it says that the "most recent time it was in the Club Penguin Times was Issue 262, which was released on October 21, 2010". By 'recent time' they mean the 'last time'. I'll re-word it to make it easier to understand. Thanks for your question!! :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 20:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks No problem! :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 10:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mystery #2 HI! That sounds interesting. Good luck on your mystery. :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 04:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mystery #3 HI Jojobeanz! The one on land must be the Pirate Ship Igloo. :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 18:53, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: More rumors on shadow ninjas Hi Jojobeanz! Good observation! :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 06:12, July 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Independence Day! Hi thanks Jojobeanz!! :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 22:25, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Some great news!!! Hi Jojobeanz! That sounds good! :) I would like to have games in the newspaper that give us hints about future events! '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 23:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Whoa! I wonder when we can visit that rumored "Yeti cave". :) Thanks for messaging me. '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 21:43, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Question time! Hi Jojobeanz. I think you might be right about the location. But I'm guessing Card-Jitsu Shadow will come next year. :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 00:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Waluigi Troll face Hope you like it. Rafael Mouta Ferreira 20:48, August 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat isn't working! Umm...it was working fine for me. I have no control over chat being down. 'JWPengie;' 'My' 'Puffle' ' ' 'I! :D''' 22:36, September 2, 2014 (UTC) GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL COME TO POOKIEPEDIA CHAT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT Bayonse starring Bayonse (talk) 22:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC)